Ed, Edd, n' Eddy and the Philosopher's stone
by Vivi Highwind
Summary: Ed, Edd, n' Eddy at Hogwarts The Ed's have magic RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! Updated chapter 2 now up! Will write a few chapters this weekend.
1. Chapter 1

Ed, Edd, n' Eddy and the Philosopher's stone.

A/n: Ed + hp series crossover sort of note: Edness: state of being like Ed; stupid, or happy-go-lucky.

WARNING DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS. THERE ARE SLIGHT SPOILIERS!!!

YOUV'E BEEN WARNED!!!

A/n: Ed + hp series crossover yes Ed with powers is scary but in a sense he already has some weird powers making Eddy fly making oxygen inside of a bubble let them float up and away holding his breath for inhuman amounts of time. Powering an inner tube like it was a boat. I haven't seen this show in a long time but it is still one of my absolute favorites. I needed a family for Ed to have for story purposes so I created one and added Sarah and him into it. Also think of this as edharry

Disclaimer: i don't take ownership of the characters or themes or whatever so don't sue me ok? Please?

Ed, Edd, n' Eddy and the Philosopher's stone.

ONCE AGAIN:

WARNING DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS. THERE ARE SLIGHT SPOILIERS!!!

YOUV'E BEEN WARNED!!!

A long time ago, in a world of dread cast into chaos by a wizard so evil, few dared speak his name, for fear that he might track them by it and kill them... A tiny baby was born with a tuft of messy red hair on his head, to a loving father James and a loving mother Lily. Each new day and each new night seemed increasingly dangerous in this dark and lonely world... "Take Harry and run!" screamed a terrified James to his wife as a dark cloaked figure broke through their front door "AVADA KADAVRA!!" The figured screamed and a jet of green light screeched across the hall. It hit the man squarely in the chest and he crumpled to the floor dead... "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" The mother screamed covering the cradle in which her child lay sleeping."Stand aside, you silly girl... stand aside, now..." The cloaked figure said forcefully wand pointed at her ready to end the womans life. "Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead --" She screamed, she prayed, cried and hoped against hope that something would save her child, to give him his chance at life as he so deserved. "Not Harry! Please... have mercy... have mercy..." she screamed. He knew she would not give up he would have to betray Snape's wish. He cackled loudly and the screamed "AVADA KADAVRA!" A shrill voice was laughing, the woman was screaming and the jet took her last breath, her last thought, and her soul. Her lifeless corpse fell to the ground dead. A cry pierced the night the little baby, was bawling it's head off. "It will all be over soon little boy! AVADA KADAVRA" The green jet of light hit the child and exploded around him expanding until it came into contact with the cloaked figure. He disintegrated leaving behind the essence of a tortured soul. The explosion collapsed the house and a board hit Harry on the head... (tee-hee)

The engine of the bike purred as it gently took off into the sky, the half-giant gently cradled a 1 year old child in his arms Dumbledore was counting on him to get the baby safely to him. As Hagrid across a very long lake his vehicle suddenly went haywire. "Tha' can't be righ'! Sirius said it was new!" The bike hit water and Hagrid fainted.

One day later...

Sarah was so happy she learned her first word today and daddy was coming home early to celebrate it. The red haired one year old sat screaming "Mom" at the top of her lungs while sucking on a lollipop. She was the happiest little baby in the entire world! Until an hour later when her dad called home... Her mom had Received a phone call that dad was at the hospital. Mom got scarred and picked up Sarah put her in the car and got in herself she didn't even stop to notice that Sarah had dropped her lolly.

"Mom! Mom!" The baby screamed, it seemed like mom wouldn't work and she wanted a lolly. "Mom! Me... Me... Wan..." She struggled to say it and then she screamed "MOM ME WANT LOLLY!!!" the baby started crying but the mother was too focused on getting to her husband fearing the worst.

She stopped to car shifted to park and put on the parking brake. She then immediately hurried to get the stroller out of the back of the car and then put her child into and finally rushed up to the hospital.

She got to the front of the emergency room line when her husband said calmly from behind her, "Jamie, I'm fine." He hugged his wife and then gave his daughter a kiss and said "Mommy said you learned a word today is that true Sarah?" Sarah replied with "Mom! Me want lolly!" The father pulled a dollar from his wallet and said "How about we get you a soda and some chips?" the daughter smiled and the father pushed the stroller to a vending machine, while his wife asked why he was in the emergency room.

"It's the darnedest thing dear as I was walking out from the airplane this little baby just appeared out of nowhere he almost fell and probably would have died if I had not saved him." He smiled to himself remembering how cute the tiny baby was and was so glad he had been able to save him.

"That still doesn't explain why you are here." Jamie asked her husband politely fearing that something was wrong with the poor child.

"The baby was bleeding it looked like something had hit him on the head I called for an ambulance but I'm sure they don't believe me probably think I'm some irresponsible parent who was afraid to face the responsibilities of harming a child." He almost laughed out loud at the thought seeing as how he would not have believed it either if it had not happened to him. " Lucky for me I forgot to turn off the flight board camera and it recorded the whole thing."

At the machine he put the dollar in to get his daughter a Dr. Pepper and a bag of Cheeto puffs. An intercom came overhead and said "Rob! Rob Leeng-sshh?" the voice then whispered to a partner "Is that how you pronounce this?"

The man walked up to the counter and said " You know every single time I meet someone new they pronounce the name that way and it never ceases to get amaze me." He laughed slightly and corrected the clerk "It's Rod Lingsch." (Lynch its German.) "The child is all better now but, it is the strangest thing! The child healed himself! Ain't that weird! And what's even stranger is that he only has one scar left and it's not even where he was hurt!" The clerk had a very puzzled look on her face when Rod asked her. "Are ya'll gonna be able to contact the child's family?" He asked

"That's the thing we can't find any relatives any where not even a record of birth! It's like he fell from the sky!" At this He could not resist but saying "He did fall from the sky!"

"Ok, Mr. Lingsch since the child is now fine, you can go home the child will be put into a foster care home." The clerk turned around but before he could, do anything Jamie said "We will adopt the child."

Her husband pulled her aside and they started to argue about it. "Rod, this poor child has no one! we can't just let him be forced into foster care! There's obviously a reason he appeared in front of you! We can't just abandon the poor child"

The husband not wanting to start a fight in public and having no reasonable response turned to face the clerk.

"My wife and I don't want to leave this poor child to foster care what are the chances we can take care of him?" He asked the clerk as nicely as possible...

Four months later...

Sarah was jealous her brother was getting all the attention after he made a spoon vanish and reappear. So she shoved him when his mom was heading to get the door.

"Hello," a voice replied through the door. "I've got a letter for a Mr. And Mrs. Lingsch" the figure handed her the letter and the vanished.

Dear, Mr. And Mrs. Lingsch

What you are about to hear may shock you but do not be alarmed. Your son whom you named Ed is really a wizard-- She threw the letter away rubbish probably just some new scam for a credit card, they give those things away to anyone now a days even trees!

Unbeknown to Jamie however the letter wasn't junk it was the truth and this letter was all that would protect their child from further danger.

END OF CHAPTER ONE!

A/n: I finished hp7 at 7:03 A.M. July 21st 6 hours and 18 minutes after I got it and i will be scared if anyone read it faster than me. Also I'm having trouble deciding if Double D should go into Ravenclaw or Gryffindor with Ed.


	2. Chapter 2

Ed, Edd, n' Eddy and the Philosopher's stone.

A/n: Ed + hp series crossover sort of note: Edness: state of being like Ed; stupid, or happy-go-lucky.

WARNING DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS. THERE ARE SLIGHT SPOILIERS!!! AND NO THIS FANFIC WILL NOT FOLLOW THE BOOKS WORD FOR WORD I HAVE A PLOT TO COINCIDE WITH ROWLING'S.

YOUV'E BEEN WARNED!!!

A/n: Ed + hp series crossover yes Ed with powers is scary but in a sense he already has some weird powers making Eddy fly making oxygen inside of a bubble let them float up and away holding his breath for inhuman amounts of time. Powering an inner tube like it was a boat. I haven't seen this show in a long time but it is still one of my absolute favorites. I needed a family for Ed to have for story purposes so I created one and added Sarah and him into it. Also think of this as edharry

Disclaimer: i don't take ownership of the characters or themes or whatever so don't sue me ok? Please?

Oh and in this Ed, Edd and Eddy are all the same age.

Ten or so years later…

"Edward!" Sarah screamed through the basement door to her lazy brother's room "Wake up and make me breakfast! Now!"

Ed stirred his sister wanted breakfeast but he saw his magazine he had been reading last night A/N:(yes Ed can read... I think) It was about a boy who had grown up with horrible parents and a brother and on his 11th birthday found out he was a wizard and went off to a magic school to battle evil ceberueses.

Hoot hoot! An owl whistled softly from Ed's basement window, "huh? Ed turned around and saw an owl tapping his beak against the basement window. "aww i thought it was a chicken..." Ed said as he looked at the snow white owl that looked like it had been flying for days. A/N(yea yea their in america hogwarts is a british school so sue me! Would dumbledore really let him go anywhere else tho?)

Ed noticed the owl had a letter attached to it's leg he opened the letter and the owl flew in and fainted "Uh oh" Ed cried He didn't know what to do he'd go get Double D! Ed still in his PJ's ran upstairs and knocked over his sister.

"HEY ED! WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING! AND MAKE ME BREAKFAST!" She screamed very mad at her brother.

"I'm so sorry sarah please don't hurt me!" he whined and, remembered that he needed Double D for something and he sped off. He ran out of the front door and went to Edd's house He started banging on the door and impatiently screammed Double D! Not even noticing that the boy was sitting in his front yard reading.

"Ed? What's... wrong...?" Ed turned and saw Double D sitting down behind him. Ed forced Double D up and quickly took him to his house while telling him through sobs for the hurt bird "Well I was on my bed in my happy place thinking about a magazine I had read last night. When i heard an owl and it started tapping on my window and i leat it in and then it cried and fainted it was horrible! you've got to help the poor birdy." 

Sarah saw Ed came back with Double D and didn't yell because HE was there. Ed opened the door to his room and flew down the stairs to his basement bedroom. "Double D please help the birdy!"

Double D picked up the bird and notticed he had three thick envelope made out of yellowish parchment with writing in emerald green ink on them. Suddenly the owl awakened and flew off.

"hey these letters are adressed to us!" and sure enough there was a letter adressed to Ed, and one adressed to Double D. but the third was adressed to rolf.

Ed took his letter and it read:

Mr. Edward,

The basment floor

3 Friendly Neighborhood

Peach Creek

California.

Ed ripped open the envelope and read it.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Mr. LingschMr. Edward, ( Ed was totally Oblivious to the fact that the parchment had said Mr. Potter. But had been scratched out and replaced with his name.)

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owll by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva Mcgonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Another piece of paper fell out that looked hastily written in a very poor and hard to read handwritting.

Hello, Edward I'm sorry for all the new information , but i will have a lot more to diclose for you it never happens that we send american kids to hogwarts but in your case we will and we just couldn't leave your friends ether it'd be unfair. Amazing though 3 wizards in one neighborhood.

I will be there to pick you and your friends up on your birthday

Sincerely Rubeus Hagrid, Gatekeeper if Hohwarts.

END OF CHAPTER TWO!

A/N: So sorry for Ed being out of character but i haven't seen an episode in like a year (I know scary right?) I promise I'll watch a few this weekend and make sure i have him in character for the rest of the fanfic and the series if i ever make another fanfic of this series. Also very sorry for the really really short chapter but I've felt bad all day but wanted to update. And besides there wasn't much I could have added to the chapter anyways

Goodbye!

Vivi Highwind.


End file.
